Beautiful Dreamer
by Sunnygirl40
Summary: She knew if she left she wouldn't live through it. Not without him. He was her best friend even if he didn't know it. She wanted him to wait, even if he had to wait for her forever. REMOVED AND WILL BE REPOSTED ON FICTIONPRESS


**DISCLAIMER:** All os Stephanie Meyers work belongs to her not me. But my own storyline and character traits belong to me.

Authors Note: Hey all you twilight fans. Just a heads up this is rated M for later chapters. My characters have the names of twilight characters but that doesn't mean they look or act like them so keep that in mind. I hope you enjoy the prologue! Try to keep an open mind. Don't forget to review! I'm up for suggestions but try to keep the flames to a minimum. Thanks!

~Lauren

Prologue

July 2000

Katydids. Katydids and bullfrogs, the sounds of that summer. It was hot, that much she could remember. There was not a single cloud in the blue sky. She sat on the aged dock with her feet in the murky water, attempting to remain cool. Sweat trickled down her back as she counted how many minnows swam by. Her companion was a boy perhaps a year older maybe more, she couldn't remember. He lay back looking up at the clear sky, humming softly, as he chewed a red Swedish Fish unceremoniously. The girl watched him, twirling her blonde curls around her sticky fingers. She watched him a lot. He was interesting. It was like watching clouds in the sky or waves on the beach. It was calming, strangely hypnotic. He had closed his eyes revealing his pink eyelids and his long lashes. One of his front teeth was crooked and his dark curls were in disarray across his forehead. He had a smattering of freckles across his nose that looked like sprinkles. As she studied him, the sun sank lower casting shadows across the pond. Then he opened his green eyes wide and unblinking sitting up quickly.

"Blondie, do you know what I just realized?" He asked her looking straight into her eyes making her feel rather uncomfortable. She shook her head and waited for his reply.

"Your parents, if they split, their gonna take you away aren't they?" He questioned his brow furrowing. She nodded her head again this time biting into her lower lip. He nodded and turned away from her again. She stared at him, the silence between them becoming unnerving. It gave her too much time to think. She would think about her Daddy and his constant scowl. Sometimes at night she could hear her Mommy cry loud and unrestrained. She would lay in the dark, eyes wide, until her own tears would fall. It made her scared. The sounds of the frogs grew louder as the final rays of sunlight fell away. He was still quiet. He wasn't even humming anymore. That made her scared to. She felt cold her body shaking with shivers. She sighed heavily holding in her tears.

He must have heard because he scooted closer to her as if to offer her some kind of comfort. She wanted more. She needed to feel him. She needed proof he was there beside her.

"Can I hold your hand?" she asked timidly. He stared at her watching as tears hit her flushed cheeks.

"Okay," he replied offering her his open palm which she took swiftly. They sat like that for awhile simply thinking and feeling the warmth of each other's touch. He thought about what it would be like if she left. She wouldn't be around to look for rollie pollies in the garden anymore. No more snow forts in the backyard. He would miss playing pirates with her on the dock. Most of all he would miss having her to talk to. Now he realized as she squeezed his hand under the summer stars he liked holding her hand too.

She knew if she left she wouldn't live through it. Not without him. He was her best friend even if he didn't know it. She wanted him to wait, even if he had to wait for her forever.

"Will you promise me something?" she asked interrupting his thoughts.

"Anything." She looked into his sea green eyes and smiled. He smiled back hesitantly, unsure of himself.

"Will you wait for me?" She asked her voice dissolving into the night.

"What does that mean?" he asked in confusion, a crease appearing between his eyebrows.

"When I leave will you wait for me until I come back?" She questioned with fierce determination in her eyes. He liked her eyes. They were pretty. Brown and warm like chocolate.

"I don't know," he replied shaking his head. Big, fat crocodile tears clung to her eyelashes and a lone sob left her throat. He didn't like it when she cried it made his stomach clench in an odd way. He pulled her to him, awkwardly trying to comfort the poor girl.

"Don't cry Blondie," he pleaded. She clung to him as he rocked her back and forth until her tears quieted.

"How long would I have to wait?" He asked looking out across the pond.

"A long time," she replied quietly.

"Like forever?"

"Yes," she responded as he rubbed her back.

"Hmm," was his only reply. They stayed in the embrace for some time. She had started to doze off when he spoke.

"Okay." One word was all it took to bring out her radiant smile. She laughed and hugged him tighter.

"Okay." She repeated breathlessly.

"But only if you promise to come back, no matter what," he stated firmly.

"I promise." He smiled in reply and continued to hold her. As she slept he lay awake and stared at the sky. He hoped she would keep her promise. He needed her. As he watched her breathe evenly and mumble in her slumber he realized he would keep his promise just for her. He would wait for her.

"Forever," he whispered into her ear. With a content heart and a promise she slept with a smile on her face under the moonlight.


End file.
